A vehicle, such as a motor vehicle, may have a plurality of seats that are capable of being arranged into a number of seating configurations. For example, the seats may be arranged into a “travelling” arrangement, in which the seats are arranged in one or more rows, each facing the direction of travel. Alternatively, the seats may be arranged in a “conferencing” arrangement in which two or more of the seats are arranged to face one another. In the conferencing arrangement, the seats may be arranged in rows, or may be spaced apart around the vehicle interior.
Vehicles often comprise a display screen configured to provide information or entertainment to occupants of the vehicle. When the arrangement of the vehicle seats changes, the relative arrangements of one or more of the seats and the display screen may make it difficult for occupants seated in the seats to view the display screen.